User blog:WonderPikachu12/Life is Strange vs Night in the Woods
Here's a battle I almost immediatedly started doing after I finished watching Jacksepticeye play through Night in the Woods. Great game, greater story, greatest characters, it's fantastic. So, to ride the bandwagon of using very very recently popular video game characters, here we have Mae Borowski from Night in the Woods facing against Max Caulfield from Life is Strange. These two games have a ton of parallels, it's nuts. Super similar, while also managing to be so different. Both revolve around two young adult girls returning back to their hometown after being away for over a year. They come to discover a dark secret plaguing the small town, one that results in the death of a very close friend of one of the main characters, said close friend having been presumed missing before the events of the game. The ones closest to the afformentioned deceased friend also feature criminalistic behaviors and are the closest friends to the main protagonists, Gregg to Mae and Chloe to Max. Max and Mae also both have unintentional influence over this behavior, Mae with Gregg almost unintentionally as he was trying to straighten himself on the right path for his boyfriend before Mae's return, and Max with Chloe in that Max is meant to act as a good influence on Chloe but worsens it in their search for what happened to Rachel. As well, in terms of main characters, the best female friend of both Mae and Max, being Bea and Chloe respectively, feature the color blue heavily within their appearance. Mae and Max both hold journals/diaries that they use to record personal thoughts, affected by their experiences throughout the game. Both games also take place in October, feature religious women named Kate, feature adult relatives to one of the main characters that have jobs in law enforcement and are (justifiably) paranoid towards the behavior of said main characters, aaand ghosts. That was a mouthful, hoo boy. tl;dr, both games are very similar, yada yada. Big thank you to Flats for letting me typecast him as Max. And also you're welcome for getting you into Night in the Woods. So ye, let's do a thing. ---- (Starts at 0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY VS BEGIN! Mae Borowski: (0:09) AAAAAAAAGH!! A hippie fighting me? You really must be mad, Max! But don't worry! I am the keymaster to this rap and I will unlock your ass! When you lose to me, I want it to hurt, have you running back to your academy, With ships that sink better than your lips do, just rename your town Uncanny Valley! An ending where the choices never mattered, there’s a story that’s tragic, Leave your nose bleeding from more than just overusing your unexplained magic! It looks like my rat babies are hungry. I thought I could smell cheese, With your powers, you have all the time in the world to go eff your selfie! Max Caulfield: (0:29) Wowzer! That verse went south and turned sour faster than your worst date! Don’t try passing me in verse, Mae, you barely survived passing first Bass! Longest Night is right! Eight hour’s waste of a Casey chase and painstaking playdates, With a crazy sadist who sees the world in circles and squares, but still can’t stay in shape! I blossomed out the Chrysalis, you’re an attic-crashing home clinger, With such a sloppy Zombie face, you’d think this kitten was Schrödinger's! But try to take me? Say cheese, ‘cause it’ll end in a flash! So go grab your loser cast, but you just got blinded with science by Super Max! Mae Borowski: (0:48) This rappin’ will have consequences. That’s something she never understood! Trying to play god? I’ll get your goat and you’ll spend all your nights in the woods! Here’s a bat! I’ll outrap and whack this wack Max back to Jefferson’s class! If you wanna step to me with a camera, you can choke on my entire ass! You know I’m the better detective, solving this ghost trying to rhyme! It’s hecked up! People actually enjoying your game are the real CRIMES! Mae rulz, ok? I collapsed a whole cult, so I know when you’ll cave in! Can’t pull the plug on your failed friendship? Just stick to going Ape, kid, Your best friend is doomed to die, so you might as well just go let her! You can die anywhere else together, ‘cause Life is Strange sucks forever! Max Caulfield: (1:12) It's cute when you get sassy. Chloe!!! C’mon, Maxi, flip ‘em like Pierogis! I think you'd like her! This depressed expressionless mess knows No Emojis! But is she fit to rock in your mosh pit? I wouldn’t count on it, One wrong sip and she’s lost it, gone sick and has to vomit! (Aw shit!) Turn future rust to dust with bombs dropped like she did college, In debt with handicapped raps, and no cash to patch with since we've robbed it! Plus you know she’s in the closet, but it’s not for hiding from her step-dad, Only hits you land are with a red bat, so step back, Nathan Press-cat! Etch this in your sketch-pad; I change time and decide was justice is! I don’t expect you to get that, ‘cause what sucks is, you’re still just a kid! Who won? Mae Borowski Max Caulfield Category:Blog posts